Uta no Kimochi
by Kiyutsuna
Summary: Songs -and the PVs that go along with them- have the ability to trigger many emotions. Sadness, happiness, anger...even love. FLUFFY SWEET SCENES ALERT!
1. I love you

This fic came from an epiphany I had last night XD The twins' sweet and fluffy moments as they watch their PVs after filming them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or any of the songs and lyrics mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Servant of Evil<strong>

"_Even if all the world_

_Became your enemy_

_I will protect you so_

_You just be somewhere smiling"_

They watched; eyes glued to the screen as the blade was dropped and met Len's –dummy- head with a sickening crash.

"Hey Len…"

"Yes Rin?"

"If I was really the evil princess, and you were really my servant…would you _really_ take my place and die for me?"

"Of course not…"

She stared at him, slightly hurt by how sure he sounded as he replied. He saw the look in her eyes, and smiled mischievously before he continued on with his previous statement.

"…We'd roll everyone into pancakes with our roadroller and escape together before they'd have a chance to catch either of us."

She was silent for a moment before she laughed and reached over to hug her twin.

"You're absolutely right."

**Regret Message**

"_Drifting away, a small glass bottle_

_A message with a wish in it_

_Far beyond the horizon_

_Quietly disappearing"_

Len marvelled at how realistic Rin's tears looked in the video. He turned to his sister –whose eyes were still a bit red and puffy- and asked:

"Just how many onions did they rub into your eyes?"

"None" Was the immediate reply.

"How did you pull off all those tears then?"

"Easy. I just imagined that you were actually dead."

"…You sure have a vivid imagination Rin…O.O"

"I know right?"

…

"Len?"

"Yea?"

"Don't die."

**World is Mine**

"_I'll be the one to hold your hand_

_Or are you not satisfied with me?_

_I didn't mean that_

_I'm only joking! Seriously!_

_WA!"_

As the audible "Smack" was heard through the video, Rin winced and turned her gaze to Len – who was sporting a bruised cheek. She reached out to touch the swollen flesh, thus earning a yelp from the boy.

"Sorry Len…I didn't mean to actually hit you that hard." She looked down, guilt written all over her face.

"I know, don't worry~" Len smiled reassuringly. "You_ have_ hit me harder before…on purpose too."

"Hey! You deserved those on purpose ones!"

"…Even that punch for getting you a banana crepe when they were out of orange flavoured ones?"

"I was in a bad mood that day okay?"

"Haha…whatever you say, my_ princess_."

"Len, will you go find a white horse somewhere?"

"Uh…why?"

"'Cause if I'm your princess, then you're my prince right?"

"…I'll go find a white horse the day you learn to walk in heels."

**Adolescence**

"_Time stops as we embrace tightly_

_Our heartbeats synchronize _

_With your warmness and your hot breath_

_I will forever remain your knight"_

"…I can't believe that we had to kiss in that PV…"

"Look on the bright side; something like this was bound to happen sooner or later…it just happen sooner that's all…"

"Wow Len, that was lame."

"…I know…"

"Well, at least it was with you and not some creepy old guy like Gaku-nii."

"Agreed."

"But…to think my first kiss had to be taken by my own brother…heh."

"…But you're the only one I'd ever want to kiss…"

"Huh? What was that Len?"

"! N-nothing! You didn't hear anything!"

"Len, you're a horrible liar."

"B-but…! Dammit I didn't mean to say that out lo-mmph!"

Grabbing Len by the collar, Rin pulled his head down and rammed her lips against his. She let go after a few seconds, and whispered breathlessly in her twin's ear:

"I wouldn't want to kiss anyone but you either…Len."

**Proof of Life**

"_I want to sing a gentle song  
>I want to dedicate it to you, a song of parting<br>In my last moment, I want to tell you…thank you"_

"Rin, I'm never letting you go out in the snow without a proper coat ever again."

"Len, it's only a PV."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not risking you getting sick."

"…You're paranoid."

"Says the person who stopped forcing me to cross dress for a whole month after the Servant of Evil PV."

"I just didn't want you to be mistaken as me!"

"Which totally proves my point." –Smirk-

**Kaga PIYO!**

"_Stamp your feet to the ground_

_Stand side by side_

_Come~!_

_Let's go around carefree."_

"What the-?"

"HOW?"

"He STALKED us!"

"Isn't there some kind of rule against that?"

"So THAT'S why we never filmed a PV for this song!"

"He planned this all along!"

The twins watched as they went into the café and ordered their desserts in the video. Shocked by how close the camera was to their faces and the fact that they didn't notice their Programmer stalking them on their date.

"I know he's our almighty Programmer and all but this is going too far!"

"That was our first date too! It's far too special to be broadcasted to ALL of those rabid fans!"

"Len, PREPARE OUR ROADROLLER!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

**SPICE!**

"_The bitter taste of hot burning spice_

_Just this once I'll let you have some_

_My taste that makes you dazed_

_Feel it with your body?"_

The video ended with an especially sexy shot of Len licking his thumb. The whole video was composed of black and white photos, somehow, that simply added to the overall attractiveness of the video.

Len however, had buried himself halfway down the couch as he watched his newest finished PV with his sister. His face was red enough to rival Snow White's poisonous apple.

_Why did I agree to do this video?_

Len glanced sideways hesitantly; he was scared that Rin might be mad at him for shooting such a …scandalous video. He was surprised though, when he saw that his sister holding a napkin against her bleeding nose while gaping at the screen.

"…Rin?"

"Oh…my…god…"

"Rin, are you okay?"

"L-Len…"

"Yes?"

"Since when do you look so SEXY shirtless?"

"Rin…did you lose too much blood or something? Weren't you the one calling me a Shota like just last week?"

"I take that back...I take it all back…"

Len couldn't resist cracking a smile at that last comment. Maybe agreeing to shoot this video wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"D'aww, I can't believe it. You finally recognized my undeniable sex appeal~"

"S-shut up! It's your own fault for always dressing up all shota-y before this!"

"Mmm hmm~"

Len had leaned over to Rin's side of the couch, and wrapped his arms around her waist while he pressed his lips against her neck.

"So…Rin, want a taste of my 'spice'?"

"W-what…?"

Smiling again to himself, Len began hum "SPICE!" as he trailed his lips along Rin's neck and up to her jawline.

"_Nigakute HOT na SPICE~ Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo~"_

"N-nngh…Len…"

By then, Len's lips had reached the corner of Rin's mouth. With no hesitation whatsoever, he captured her lips with his; and pulled them into a heated kiss.

After a moment (a very long~ and drawn ouuuut moment ;P), they pulled back; breathing in short gasps.

"I love you Rin."

"Should you really tell me that right after watching 'SPICE!'?"

"You know it's true though."

"I know, love you too Len."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So...anybody else lost massive amounts of blood while watching "SPICE!" ?

If it's not too much trouble, please review and lemme know what you think! ^^


	2. Love without boundaries

**Author's Note:** So here's the second part of this fic. Really, they're just little drabbles...but overall there is a faint plot...or not, who knows XD

This could be taken as a continuation from last chapter, or it could be a whole new thing on its own. Really, read it however you like.

Special thanks to Chikanpo for convincing me to write another chapter for this^^

* * *

><p><strong>KokoroKokoro Kiseki**

_"The first miracle was that you were born _

_The second miracle was the time spent with you _

_The third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you _

_The fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth" _

"Did I ever mention how utterly confusing this PV is?"

"Twenty three."

"What?"

"That was the twenty third time you've mentioned it."

"You actually kept track?"

"Yup, I was bored."

"Okay, then mind explaining how you somehow appeared through a HOLE in the tree looking all young and stuff after you had been dead for who knows how many centuries in the PV?"

"Simple, it's a miracle. Haven't you been paying attention to the song as you sang it?"

"But it makes _NO _sense, miracle or not!"

"Annnd that's twenty four."

"I can see the Kokoro being a miracle and all but that's the Kokoro! What does that have to do with YOU coming back to life for a day? It does _not_ make ANY sense!"

"Tweeenty five."

"Kagamine Len. I swear if you sprout those numbers _one more time_ I'm gonna run you over with the roadroller."

"How? You don't even know how to drive it."

"I kept the instruction manual though."

"I'll shut up."

"Good, now explain this to me again."

"-sigh-, Rin, this is a STORY. A made up fantasy story. Asking how I managed to come back to life is just about the same as asking how Cinderella's fairy godmother made a dress appear out of _nowhere_ or how Cinderella's dress can just _disappear_ when it's midnight!"

"So are you implying that you're like Cinderella?"

"In a metaphorical sense. Some miracle allowed me to be with you for a day while you have the Kokoro. But I was there for only a day, just like how Cinderella's dress only lasted until midnight."

"Okaaaaaaaay. Hey Len?"

"What is it?"

"I just had the greatest idea!"

"Somehow I don't like the sound of that."

"I do recall seeing a blue dress that looked just like Cinderella's in the dressing room…and it- Len?"

The epic twinlepathy they share allowed Len to figure out exactly what his sister was planning. So, he bolted out the door and ran for his dignity before Rin could finish her sentence.

**Dolls**

"_In my dreams, I heard the voice many times_

_It resounds kindly in my heart_

_A peaceful light_

_Envelopes me_

_And I smile"_

"This doesn't make any sense! How were you able give me that ribbon when you were supposed to be dead and buried?"

-facepalm-

"Not again…"

**Like, Dislike**

"_No - I feel like I'm going to be dyed_

_- I realized that sweetness_

_You're a bit of a pervert, but I'm being dyed with love..."_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lenny-kins is a PERVERT!"

"Is that ALL you care about within this WHOLE video?"

"HAHAHAHA."

"I'm hurt…you don't even care about the part where I got you the rainbow quartz…or the part where I played that guitar for you…"

"Aww Lenny-kins~"

"You know I hate that nickname."

"Meh, you know why the pervy you's so interesting?"

"Do enlighten me, o dear Rinny-kins."

"It's because that's the only part in the whole video that is _not_ just like how you behave in reality."

"…"

**I like you, I love you**

"_su, su, susu, susu susu_

susu susu, su... su... su... su

su, su, susu, susu, su... su

suki, daisuki!"

"Aww Rin! You're so cute in this song!"

"If that's what you call cute, then I'd never want to be cute."

"But this is priceless! I've never seen you stutter so much."

"You've got _that_ right!"

Suddenly, Rin leapt up from the sofa and declared loudly:

"I, Kagamine Rin- will never ever EVER be the kind of person who'd stutter like a chicken when I'm confessing my love!"

She then turned her eyes to Len, who was watching her with a startled yet amused look on his face.

"Len."

"Yes Rin?"

"I love you!"

"I already know that."

"But still. It counts!"

"Rin, are you just trying to justify the fact that they totally portrayed your personality wrong in the song?"

"Yup."

"Even though we both know that already?"

"Yea so?"

"Heh, nothing…I love you too Rin."

**Romeo and Cinderella**

"_The Cinderella that had lied too much_

_Is said to have been eaten by the Wolf_

_What should I do? At this rate, even I_

_Will be eaten someday_

_Before that happens, come to my rescue, 'kay?"_

"Rin, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When we get older, will you marry me?"

"…Is that a proposal?"

"Do you want it to be one?"

"I-I…_yes_."

Len smiled, then got up and knelt down in front of Rin; and pulled a little velvet box from his pocket. He propped open the box to reveal a silver ring that has a sapphire in the middle with tiny diamonds surrounding it.

"Kagamine Rin, will you marry me when we turn 18?"

Rin stared wide eyed at the ring, then at Len, then down at the ring again. It was all so sudden to her, she didn't know what –or how- to think. However, as she looked at Len again to see that he was still smiling that heart-warming smile of his up at her, she made up her mind. This was Len, and she loved him more than anything else. So, she echoed his smile and nodded.

"Yes, yes I will."

**Magnet**

"_I want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me_

_That the love we share, is not a mistake_

_Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me_

_Intoxicated by our love, let me drown in this moment."_

They loved each other, not caring about society's complications.

They were made for each other, literally. One would not be whole without the other.

And who are we to judge? Love knows no boundaries.

And even if there was to be a boundary, Len and Rin would just trample it with their roadroller without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Review please? For the love of roadrollers? :3<p> 


End file.
